Ventures in love
by lightsoul
Summary: Miguel is tired of cooped up in the titans makeshift headquarters and goes off on his own. Tim joins him on his outing and awkwardness ensues when people thinks that they are a couple. What happens when Tim hints he doesnt mind the idea. based on NEW 52!


_**Okay so this is my first attempt at a FanFiction in this genre. Warning I have only recently gotten into reading comic books, so the previous Teen Titans arcs are…unknown to me. This is solely based on the new 52 story arc with the newest teen titan team.**_

It was odd…to say the least. This eclectic mix of teenagers that had assembled in Tim Drakes penthouse apartment Miguel often thought when he looked at his surroundings. He couldn't complain though everything was so…asombroso, so exciting and different that he barely had time to wrap his head around it. After all if wasn't even three months ago he was at home in Mexico helping out around the house and feeling suffocated his small town; even though he loved them and they accepted him he felt as though he should be doing much greater things. He had been absolutely ecstatic when he first ran into Red—er—Tim and Celine. Almost serendipitous in fact was their meeting. His hazel eyes scanned the room and fell upon their, as Cassy would put it "Self-Appointed" leader. Tim, as they all were, was situated someone where in the spacious living room all watching something on the huge television. Miguel however noticed Tim's eyes weren't focused on the screen but instead glued to the small tablet in his hands. No doubt scanning his information networks about new meta human sightings. Dios mio, this boy did not know how to relax.

"You know…" Miguel started, catching most of their attention. "We haven't done much normal teenagers do since we all became a team." He was about to continue but a certain blond cut him off.

"That's because we're not really normal. You know, if you haven't noticed." Oh Cassy, always with the whit.

"I mean go out to the mall. See a movie, hang out like friends."

"Is that not what we are doing now?" Kiran piped up.

"Well yeah, but we really haven't left from this place in _weeks_, been out in the world. Walk down the street. We get out groceries delivered to us for crying out loud." Miguel sighed in frustration.

"I know what you mean Miguel," Tim raised his head so his blue eyes could meet Bunkers hazel ones. " but you have to understand we can't really go down to time square with Celine and Kiran."

"I suppose your right."

"How do you think I feel? Im not used to staying in one place for more than a week." Cassandra went back to watching whatever they had all decided to watch hours earlier. Miguel huffed and got up from his spot on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tim called after him. Honestly he didn't know. He needed out, fresh air. A change of scenery.

"A walk. I feel so cramped in here. Im gunna stretch my legs."

As soon as Miguel was outside the cold air hit him and he started shivering. _Ejole, its cold!_He thought about going back in and retrieving a sweater but then remembered it had been ruined in an encounter with super jerk, a clever nick name, and N.O.W.H.E.R.E.; they had been following a false lead and were ambushed.

The tan teen frowned. He hated having to use the money Tim had given him; well the whole team, as an "allowance" which set Cassy right the hell off-Something about being treated like a child. As he headed toward the mall he wrapped his arms around himself to conserve body heat while muttering. He understood that Celine and Kiran's appearances would…upset the general public but not leaving from that apartment except to follow some type of lead which usually got them into some type of peril was becoming a little daunting for him. Nothing could be done however. As he neared the mall he stopped and looked around at the bustling city streets and smiled to himself. This is where he liked to be, in a crowd, mixed in with people.

"You really are a social creature aren't you?" A voice said particularly close to Miguel causing him to jump.

"Aye, Dios Mio! Don sneak up on me like that!" Miguel exclaimed. His hazel eyes set upon Tim who stood there, looking at him with a strange look. "And what are you talking about?"

"You only seem to smile like that when were out in a crowded place." The pale brunette stated simply and looked at the mall. He walked up to the corner of the street Miguel had stopped at and pushed the walk button so they could cross. The Hispanic teens stomach fluttered for a second, realizing that THE Tim Drake had been paying attention to him. He quickly squashed it though. He's Red Robin, he as to know everything about everyone. He wouldn't be surprised if Tim already memorized his entire background.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Miguel walked into step with Tim.

"Cassy uh…_encouraged_ that I should keep an eye on you." The older teen was about to comment on that but he let it go when the light changed for them to walk across.

"You don't like crowded places?"

"Not…particularly. I was trained to be afar from the main group and observe."

"Batman?"

"Yeah." It was then that Bunker noticed the goose bumps on Tim's arms. He was wearing that short sleeved green lantern shirt and a pair of dark pants. So here they were, both not dressed for the freezing weather.

"Where's your coat?"

"It got burned in central park a few weeks ago. Yours too?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd come and replace it."

"Good thinking, let's go." As they reached the entrance to the mall they both breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the frigid air and into the heated mall. It felt both exciting and awkward for Miguel to be here in the mall with one of his idols. The darker teen tried to get Tim into conversations that spanned longer than a few sentences but floundered. As they wandered from clothing store to clothing store Tim seemed to loosen up a bit. He had already gotten a coat, some _apagado_ thing that Miguel scrunched his nose at, Tim didn't mind however. Miguel had a very particular taste for clothing and any old thing wouldn't do. He hated to admit it but when it came to fashion he tended to fall into that stereotypical gay man attitude.

"How about this one?" Tim held out a dark purple sweater. It had one white stripe going down the left side of it. He liked it, it was simple.

"Perfect!" He grabbed it from the younger teen and looked at the price tag. He sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't some ridiculous price.

At the register Miguel handed over the sweater to the blond girl. She gave the teen a sly smile and glanced at Tim who was still browsing through some clothes. "Is he your boyfriend? He's cute." She rang up the article of clothing and told him the total. His face turned an embarrassing shade darker as he looked over his shoulder. There was no way someone like Red Robin would date him.

"He's not my boyfriend." _Maldita Sea_! He was stammering.

"No?" She sounded disappointed. It confused him, normaly girls would be happy to find out an attractive young man wasn't gay. "You guys looked cute together. Have you even tried anything?" She leaned over the counter to whisper, not to alert Tim or perhaps anyone else who worked there since this was completely unprofessional.

"Tried anything?" He looked at her with confusion evident in his features. "You mean…Oh no! He…doesn't even swing that way." She quirked and eyebrow at the statement and snorted as if the very though was preposterous.

"You poor thing. You didn't even notice the way he kept glancing at you?" Suddenly she retreated, returning to her proper posture. "Cash or card?" The blond said in a very professional voice. He was about to continue the conversation when he felt someone walk up next to him.

"You have enough? Want me to pay?" Tim looked at him with concern.

"N-no, I have enough." _Porque yo?_He was stammering again. He handed over a few bills to the blond who watched their interaction with that same sly smile on her face. The shorter boy gave them both a strange look. The blond gave Miguel his change along with a wink which made him chuckle and Tim quirk an eyebrow.

As they left the store Tim turned to his companion. "What was that about?" He gestured toward the clothing store.

"Oh…she though that we were uh…" Wondering how he could put it delicately he tapped his finger to his chin. Finally deciding to just come out with it he turned to Tim. "She thought you were my boyfriend." He tensed slightly.

"Oh…is that it?" Bunker paused for a second, evaluating Tim's response.

"Your…not going to freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?" He tilted his head slightly causing his dark locks to fall into his eyes. Miguel resisted the incredible urge to move those cursed locks. "You hungry?"

They both sat in a secluded part of the malls food court both with burgers, fries and milkshakes in front of them. Tim had insisted that he pay much to Miguel's disproval. The youngest of the duo simply wouldn't have it. This little outing was starting to seem more and more like a date. Or maybe it was just the Hispanic teen's imagination. In fact he had been in this situation more than once and had only made an ass of himself and he made a vow he wouldn't make it awkward between himself and Robin.

"Hellooooo, Miguel?" The pale teen infront of him waved a hand in front of his face, catching his attention."

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality. His darker eyes focusing on bright blue ones.

"You were spacing out. I asked you a question." Tim leaned back in his seat and let an easy going smile creep onto his face as he stuffed a fry in his mouth. That was another thing that was starting to bug Miguel. As the day progressed Tim also seemed to become more and more relaxed.

"Sorry amigo, what was the question?" He also began eating his fries.

"Why would you think I would freak out if someone thought we were a couple?"

"Ah, well I've been out with a few friends before back in my country. Well I stick out as….obviously gay but my companions were straight but since they were with me people assumed we were lovers. They would freak out and distance themselves from me. Muy Agrevante..." Tim chuckled lightly.

"Well, no need to worry about me. I don't scare that easily." Tim winked. Miguel blinked, suddenly feeling his skin becoming hot.

"I-is that so?" He was stammering again.

"Well I mean Ive never been repulsed by the thought of being with a guy. I never have though. I barely have ever had time for a romantic relationship with anyone really. I have had a girlfriend or two…" Tim drifts off into his own thoughts.

"Ay, that's because you work too much. I'm surprised you're not working right now!" Miguel teased, Tims eyes shined as he grinned. "So does that mean…you've thought about a relationship with a guy?" The younger brunette shrugged.

"If theres a guy that captures my attention…" His stare lingered on Miguel for a few seconds longer then it should have before he picked up his burger and took a huge bite. Miguel could not say he was starting to have a slight panic attack. It seemed like Tim was laying it on thick, flirting even. Should be flirt back, was he misreading his curiosity and confusion as flirting or signals. The Hispanic teen could easily say this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. Not wanting to mess up his new found friendship with his idol and new friend.

As they made their way up to the penthouse apartment where they had left the rest of the team Miguel reached for the door knob but a pale hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hazel eyes looked into the blue, which were surprisingly close. A pair of pink lips connected with the dark skin of his cheek.

"We should do this more often." Tim smiled and made his way into their makeshift headquarters leaving Miguel standing at the door with a heavy blush and a goofy smile on his face.

_**So there you have it! I got the inspiration for this story from "Playing Cupid" by **_Your-Nuclear-Holocaust_**. Please read and review, any criticism is welcome!**_


End file.
